BioFalls Infinite
by TheDarkMysteriousAuthor
Summary: Tyrone is dead. The man that kidnapped my sister. Why did this happen? Who's to blame? Meanwhile, I stand on a pier where the lighthouse Mabel and I were looking for was there. BioShock AU. Rated T for reasons. Favorite or Review!


My hand was at the door. Finally, the door I was looking for. The cold rain chilled my skin, along with the cold breeze moving along the shore. With gun at my hand, I prepared myself just in case something bad happens. I was about to open it, until a girl stopped me, placing her hand above mine.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Asked a brunette girl wearing a blue and white sweater.

"Of course. If it means putting away the pain i ever did to you."

I opened the door, and to my amazement, the other side was the time where I was about to leave my home to head to Gravity Falls. I could see mom waving at us, by the SUV, saying, "C'mon kids! Your bus is about to leave! You wouldn't want Grunkle Stan waiting for you!"

"You must be confused, dear brother." The brunette approached beside me.

"I know. I wasn't expecting anything like this. We should've smothered him at the crib!"

"And this is the crib."

"What?" I was about to grab my pistol, but she stopped me, telling me that she'll explain everything. With her magic, she casts a portal, explaining a story between two twin siblings.

"Once upon a time, came two twins. Dipper and Mabel. They grew up together through thick and thin, no matter how deep or dark the situation. Mabel prefered the life where everything is sunshine and rainbows, but Dipper prefered an attitude that was serious. With Mabel's cheerful persona and Dipper's curious and serious attitude, They make an odd, yet strong symbiosis together. At the age of 12, Their parents offered a choice to the twins, The choice of their fate. They will either, go to a nowhere town named Gravity Falls in the state of Oregon to live with their Great Uncle Stan for the summer or Stay here, in their house, for the rest of the summer. That was the constant, and Their choice was the variable. In one universe, both of the twins went to the small town, yet they kept returning until something bad happened. At the age of 19, during the holidays in their college years, Mabel was kidnapped by someone that Dipper claimed to be was a man that went through the portal. Dipper has undergone depression and traumatic amnesia. He carved the initials of his dear beloved sister on his hand,"

That shocked me, since she referred to my hand with the initials "MP"

"The other universe is where Dipper chose to stay at this house, letting his sister to go to the small town. After summer ended, She didn't returned. He received the bad news about the death of his sister when an odd activity happened at the town that claimed to be a gravity anomaly disaster. Depressed, mad and curious, He grew hungry for the answers behind her death. Years passed, Dipper officially changed his despicable name to Tyrone and ran away from home, to go to Oregon to 'talk' with his Great Uncle. After few punches on his face, Stanford told the portal that he opened up caused the anomalies, that made Mabel float mid-air and fall on the ground hard. Stanford also told that his twin brother, his Grandfather, claimed the portal to create knowledge until he realized he was tricked by something dangerous. Tyrone didn't mind the warnings. He just shot Stanford at the head, leaving his corpse degrading on the forest floor. After years forcing his grandfather to repair the portal, He finally achieved the knowledge to create rifts to other universes. When he created the rift to kidnap the Mabel that Dipper knows and loves, He made Stanley to do the job. When they're about to cross the portal, Mabel struggled for her life. She yelled and cried for help, that's when Dipper intercepted. Dipper, Tyrone and Stanford struggled, to see who keeps Mabel. Alas, The portal was destabilizing, forcing Tyrone and Stanford make one final pull exactly when the portal was closing. Mabel was dragged to them, but her pinky was caught while the portal closed, cutting her finger precisely. Tyrone kept, fed and took care of her as a sister. She was locked away in a innocent looking room, where no one can harm her, until Stanford defied him. Stanford gave Dipper an opportunity to redeem his sister, by traversing to Tyrone's universe. Then the rest, was history."

I must be insane. This couldn't be true.

"Dipper, you're bleeding."

My nose. Dammit. Not again.

I finally shook myself from confusion, awe and realization. "And what does it have to do with 'this'? The house, the time, everything?"

"This was a time where we were given a choice, DIpper. And now, you can end my suffering." She pointed at young me, having a backpack and sportsbag in hand.

Mabel handed me a pistol, "It's finally it Dipper. It was you that brought me to this. You can finally redo it. Don't be hesitant. Remember, he's Dipper Pines. No, Tyrone Pines."

I disagreed, shaking my head and pointing my pistol at my young self.

"No. I'm both."

The shot was fired.

Everything went black.

I'm waking up from a deep sleep. Was I dreaming? Sleeping for this whole time?I was sleeping on my bed when I was 12. From 24 years old to 12 years old, I feel confused, yet something snapped in my mind. Mabel. I went out of my room to her bedroom door.

I breathed, placed my hand on the knob and knocked the door. No response, so I opened the door slowly.

"Mabel, are you there?"

...

...

...

..

.

-The End

**A/N: BIOSHOCK AU ONESHOT!**

**I LOVE BioShock Infinite! The ending really deepens my thoughts on the Parallel Universe Theory proposed by Stephen Hawking. I'm not like very very serious on researching about the theory, I just like the vision behind the theory.**

**ANYWAY, this fiction was done at 2:25 AM. Philippine Standard. Just finding the time to make me sleep.  
I hope you guys love it. Don't forget to leave a Favorite or a Review.**

**Thanks for reading**

* * *

WCKD is Good


End file.
